jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte!/Nicolas Umbraculo
''Artykuł stale w rozbudowie! '''Nicolas' Umbraculo '''–postać wymyślona przez WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Główny bohater opowiadania "Łucznik". Miał starszego o około pięć lat brata-Festusa. Przez całe życie zamieszkiwał wyspę daleko położoną od Archipelagu, przeniósł się jednak na Berk. W chwili obecnej nie posiada swojego smoka. Ma 20 lat. Wygląd: Nico jest typowym, młodym wikingiem-ma dobrze zbudowany tułów, szerokie bary i lekki brzuszek. Jego ogólna postura kłóci się jednak z rysami twarzy, które przedstawiają się jako miłe i przyjacielskie. Kruczoczarne, nieco potargane włosy sprawiają wrażenie jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka, są całkiem długie. Ma także niewielką kozią bródkę, także w kolorze czarnym. Duże, seledynowe oczy, przypominające barwą morze spoglądają na świat z zainteresowaniem ale i skrytością, jednocześnie przyciągają uwagę i intrygują każdego kto w nie spojrzy. Chłopak ma bladą skórę. Nieodłączną częścią jego garderoby jest zaokrąglony hełm, wykonany z metalu (barwą przypomina gronkielowe żelazo). Wyrastają z niego trzy pary, niezbyt długich rogów. Czasem przywiązuje go do skórzanego pasa. Nosi na sobie pomarańczowo-żółtą koszule z długim rękawkiem, brązowe, gładkie spodnie i futrzane kozaczki. Na plecy na zarzucone białe futro, sięgające mu po same kostki. Nigdy się z nim nie rozstaje. Czasem zarzuca do na głowę, jako kaptur lub używa go jako kołdry. W VII Rozdziale zatytuowanym "Gra w toku" dowiadujemy się, że cały odcinek jego skóry znajdujący się między ramieniem, a łokciem przecinają liczne blizny po opażeniach. Jest to wynik głupiego żartu, w którym prawdopodobnie użyto Ognioglist . Niewiadomo natomiast kto i kiedy to zrobił, oraz na której ręce znajdują się blizny. Charakter: Charakter Nica w ogóle nie odzwierciedla jego wyglądu. Mimo iż wygląda na silnego i odważnego wikinga, w rzeczywistości jest skryty, cichy i bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Nie mówi dużo o sobie, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o kontakty z obcymi. Łatwo się denerwuje, gdy znajdzie się sam w tłumie nieznajomych osób. Równie źle reaguje, będąc w centrum uwagi. W towarzystwie przyjaciół staje się zupełnie inny-otwarty, zabawny, jednak nadal trochę wstydliwy i nieśmiały. Trudno jednak zdobyć ten tytuł w jego oczach-jest nieufny. Mimo to często poddaje się ciekawości. Czasem bywa naiwny. Długo pamięta wyrządzoną sobie krzywdę. Boi się być wykorzystanym. Prawdopodobnie właśnie dla tego jest taki nieufny, jednak bardzo stara sie wpasować w otoczenie i zdobyć przyjaciół. Wyróżnia go kreatywność i pracowitość. Zawsze chce wykonać swe zadanie jak najlepiej, można by powiedzieć, iż jest perfekcjonistą. Nie potrafi jednak pracować pod presją. Ma złote serce. Nie opuści nikogo w potrzebie. Zawsze stara się pocieszać. Jest wrażliwy i empatyczny, także wyrozumiały. Rani go cudza krzywda. W obliczu zagrożenia potrafi zareagować szybko, rzadko jednak walczy. Nie lubi rozlewu krwi, lecz w razie bezpośredniego zabrożenia nie cofnie się przed niczym, bo ocalić siebie, bądź inną osobę. Gdy rzuci sie w wir walki, trwa w boju do samego końca. Woli jednak załatwiać wszelkie spory drogą dyplomatyczną-podobnie jak w przypadku Czkawki. Mimo, że przedstawia się w świetle cichego, lecz groźnego przeciwnika, zręcznego rzemieślnika, oraz zwinnego myśliwego momentami potrafi być po prostu niezdarny. Zdolności: *Łucznictwo: Nico jest wspaniałym łucznikiem. Potrafi wystrzelić dwie, a nawet trzy strzały na raz. Łuk w jego dłoniach jest śmiertelną bronią. Celny strzał może strącić na ziemię i uśmiercić dorosłego smoka, a przebicie żelaznej zbroi nie stanowi tu problemu. Mimo to nie uważa siebie za eksperta w tej kwestii. *'Celność: '''Posługiwanie się łukiem od małego wyćwiczyło mu sokole oko. Potrafi trafić w pysk lub skrzydło lecącego smoka, dezorientując go, pozbawiając zdolności lotu, a nawet zabić gada. Umie trafić w pierś człowieka z dużej odległości. Ograniczona widoczność nie sprawia mu problemu. *'Rzemiosło: W tej sztuce jest całkiem dobry. Sam wyrobił swój łuk, który jest solidny, kołczan i strzały. Potrafi także wyrobić bronie takie jak miecze czy topory. Robi to jednak rzadko, gdyż polega głównie na łuku. Wyrabia także zbroje. Szybko nauczył się tworzyć siodła. *'Walka': Wraz ze swoim łukiem, tworząc niebezpieczny duet, który nie pozawal choćby zbliżyć się przeciwnikowi. Równie skuteczny jest w walce z bliskiej odległości, przez co jego strzały mają zwiększoną celność. Jest szybki i, pomimo swojej pokaźnej potury, całkiem zwinny. Ma duży refleks. Potrafi także kreatywnie wykorzystać z pozoru już nieprzydatne przedmioty (takie jak łuk bez strzał) aby zadać bolesny cios, o czym dowiedział się Mieczyk. *'Ukrywanie się': Mocna, dobrze zbudowana postura Nica zdaje sie nie dawać mu szans w jakimkolwiek ukryciu się. Jednak wiele razy młody wiking ujawnił swój talent do nagłego znikania. Skryty w niewielkich krzewach, zapewne przez dłuższy czas, został niezauważony dla najeźdźców. Dał także popis stojej szybkości i zwinności, gdy np.: zniknął chwilę przed wejściem Mieczyka na szczyt klifu, oraz zręczność z jaką poruszał się po gęstym lesie, ledwie szeleszcząc przy tym ściółką. W cieniu drzew pozostał niemal niezauważony. Jest w tym tak dobrze wyćwiczony, że potrafi przez większy okres czasu trwać w bezruchu i ciszy kompletnie niezauważony, po czym niepostrzeżenie zniknąć-zupełnie jak cień. Broń: Bronią Nica jest wcześniej już wspomniany łuk. Różni się on jednak od innych łuków na Berk-ten jest wykonany z bardzo solidnego, jasnego drewna nieznanego pochodzenia. Ciężko go złamać. Na obydwu końcach ma ozdobne „ślimaki”, a na zgięciu przywiązany jest czerwony sznur. Kołczany został wykonany ze skóry z domieszką metalowych elementów. Jest lekki, zdolny pomieścić dużo strzał. Nico trzyma go na ramieniu, dzięki czerwonemu pasowi. Strzały są długie, mają strzeliste, ostre groty, zdolne przebić zdroję, a nawet smocze łuski. Podobnie jak łuk ją wykonane z jasnego, solidnego drewna, więc złamanie ich jest bardzo trudne. Pod grotem mają przywiązane czerwone sznurki. Charakterystyczną cechą strzał wyrobionych przez Nica są błękitne pióra z domieszką zieleni. Znajdują się na końcu strzał. Wystrzelone wydają przenikliwy świst. Historia: Zapraszam do mojego bloga-----------> "Łucznik"<------------Wszystko sie wyjaśnia... Relacje: Festus: Brat Nica był na razie wspomniany w tylko jednym rozdziale. Mimo to bardzo dobrze widoczna jest silna więź między nimi. Festus jest bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do młodszego brata-każde mu uciekać i być szczęśliwym, jednocześnie nie chcąc jego pomocy w obawie, iż może go spowolnić. Stara się podnosić Nica na duchu, nawet w tak przerażającej sytuacji jak własna śmieć uśmiecha się do niego. Młodszy wiking, także stara się chronić swojego brata. Jest załamany, gdy w końcu dotarło do niego, że nie jest w stanie mu pomóc. Obydwoje darzą się wielkim zaufaniem i braterską miłością. Nico, choć z ciężkim sercem, był w stanie spełnić prośbę brata, zakończając jego cierpienie. Po jego śmierci był załamany, lecz nie poddał się, chcąc spełnić obietnice dana bratu-aby być szczęśliwym i nie tracić nadziei. Festus i Nicolas prawdopodobnie byli dla siebie jedyną rodziną. Ciekawostki: *Jego nazwisko z łacińskiego oznacza Cień. *Nicolas jest leworęczny. *Futro, które nosi należało do jego zmarłego brata. *Gdy był dzieckiem, jako jedyny na swojej wyspie widział prawdziwego Koszmara Pomocnika (nikt mu jednak w to nie wierzył) Galeria: Jeśli przypadkiem zdaży ci się rysnąć szczepną mordkę Nico, to z chęcią ją przyjmę (sama nie umiem ludziów rysować :P) 'Moje:' thumb|left|400px Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki